Legends of Tomorrow
at }} DC's Legends of Tomorrow is a CW fantasy/sci-fi series and the 4th series of the Arrowverse. Plot As we reach the conclusion of season four, a demon named Neron has possessed the body of Ray Palmer (Brandon Routh), leaving John Constantine (Matt Ryan) to wrest Ray's soul from the hands of Astra Logue (Olivia Swann), the "innocent girl" he failed to rescue from Hell years all those long years ago. Meanwhile, up in our world, Sara Lance (Caity Lotz) and her girlfriend Ava Sharpe (Jes Macallan) must deal with a magical creature-fueled paranoia. Harvesting souls via an insidious Palmer Tech app, Neron is poised to "Make Earth Hell Again." To make matters worse, Sara's Timeship has been turned into a Noah's Ark for various unruly monsters and magical creatures. Oh, and Ava's Time Bureau was taken over by an evil Fairy Godmother. To defeat Neron, the Legends realize in the end that they will have to sacrifice one of their own. But it gets way worse... In attempting to change her future, Zari Tomaz (Tala Ashe) will accidentally change not just the past she shared with Nate Heywood (Nick Zano), but fundamentally change who the Legends are in season five. Can our team go back to who they were next season? Can a reformed arsonist turned romance novelist Mick Rory (Dominic Purcell), a half-werewolf named Mona Wu (Ramona Young), and a punk rocker shapeshifter named Charlie (Maisie Richardson-Sellers) stop the literal Hell that Astra unleashes on the world in the finale? And what happens when the Legends awaken the original guardians of Time (no, not the Time Masters, sillies, that was season one!) who wish to erase everything the Legends have "screwed up for the better" over the past four seasons? Characters :Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer | THE ATOM :Caity Lotz as Sara Lance | WHITE CANARY :Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory | HEAT WAVE :Nick Zano as Nate Heywood | CITIZEN STEEL :Matt Ryan as John Constantine | HELLBLAZER :Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Charlie :Tala Ashe as ?' :Shayan Sobhian as 'Behrad Tarazi :Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk | FAIRY GODMOTHER :Ramona Young as Mona Wu | WOLFIE PREVIOUS CAST :Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter :(1—2, special guest 3) :Franz Drameh as Jefferson Jackson | FIRESTORM :(1—3) :Victor Garber as Martin Stein | FIRESTORM :(1—3) :Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe | VIXEN :(2—3) :Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz :(3-4) :Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart | CAPTAIN COLD :(1, guest 2) :Ciara Renée as Kendra Saunders | HAWKGIRL :(1) :Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West | KID FLASH :(3) :Wentworth Miller as Leo Snart | CITIZEN COLD :(guest 3) Ships :For more ships containing these characters, see Supergirl, Arrow and The Flash. The ships listed below are between characters who have interacted on DC's Legends of Tomorrow. Some of the characters listed below may not have interacted on this show, but have instead been seen together on other Arrowverse shows slash non-binary femslash het poly cargo :Ripcoat — the ship between Rip Hunter and his Trench Coat friendship :DarhkWuSharpe - the ship between Nora Darhk, Mona Wu, and Ava Sharpe :SteelSharpe — the ship between Nate Heywood and Ava Sharpe family :Legends of Domesticity — the ship between all the members of the team :Tarazis - the ship between Behrad Tarazi and Zari Tomaz Fandom FAN FICTION : :Legends of Tomorrow on FanFiction.Net FORUMS :LOT@fanforum TUMBLR : : : WIKIS : List Gallery legends.png|Season 2 Mesalegends.jpeg|Season 1 1legends.jpeg|Season 1 Media Legends of Tomorrow Smokestacks. Legends of Tomorrow Soldiers Legends of tomorrow LEGENDS Category:Legends of Tomorrow